At present, with the explosive application of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), the deployment of the WLAN network is increasingly dense, and the network load is continuously increased. With the increase of networks, the overlapping of network coverage is also more serious, and the efficiency of the WLAN network may decline obviously. This problem cannot be solved by simply increasing the rate. Therefore, IEEE Standard Organization forms related task groups that devote to solving the efficiency problem of the WLAN network, where extensive concern and research have been paid to solve the problems of collision and interference aggravation under dense deployment.
WLAN adopts the technologies defined by IEEE802.11 series standards, including protocols of Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY).
A WLAN framework defined by IEEE802.11 includes a Basic Service Set (BSS) consisting of an Access Point (AP) and at least one Station (STA) associated with the AP. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a basic structure of a radio frame according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a basic service set (BSS) of WLAN according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, different BSSs may be distinguished through BSS identification information. The BSS identification information includes a Basic Service Set Identifier (BSSID, generally having the same MAC address as the AP) carried in an MAC frame head of the radio frame and a BSS color carried in a physical frame head of the radio frame.
The discovery process of the WLAN is completed through scanning. The scanning includes active scanning and passive scanning. The active scanning refers to that the station transmits a scanning request frame to a set of APs or a specific AP through a competitive mechanism on a certain channel, the AP receiving the scanning request replies a scanning response frame to the transmitting station, and a receiving station obtains system information of the BSS where the AP is located through the scanning response frame. The passive scanning refers to that the AP transmits Beacon frames periodically, and the station acquires the system information of the BSS where the AP is located through monitoring the Beacon frames on a certain channel. The system information of one BSS includes identification information of the BSS that includes BSSID, BSS Color (a code string used for identifying BSS), a supported operation mode, a bandwidth, a data rate and various functions supported, etc.
A Coordinated Multiple Points (CoMP) technology refers to that multiple Points form a CoMP cooperating set, which is also called a CoMP cooperating collection. FIG. 3 is a schematic diagram of CoMP transmission according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 3, uplink cooperating transmission refers to that multiple points forming a CoMP cooperating set receive data from a terminal together, and consolidate (merge) the data received by the multiple points into the finally received data through a certain strategy.
However, in the current WLAN network, one station is only associated with one AP at the same time, such that the CoMP transmission is difficult to be applied in a WLAN system.
At current, no relevant solutions are given direct to the problem that the CoMP transmission is difficult to be implemented in the WLAN system in the related art.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.